herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sena Kobayakawa
Sena Kobayakawa (小早川 瀬那 , Kobayakawa Sena) is the main character of Eyeshield 21. He is a student at Deimon High School who is forcefully recruited by Yoichi Hiruma to become the running back for the school's American football team, the Deimon Devil Bats. To hide his amazing running ability from the school's other clubs, Hiruma disguises Sena's identity with a green eyeshield while he plays, and has him use the series eponymous codename "Eyeshield 21". For much of the series, this is a secret known only to a very big group of people, before Sena grows more mature and confident in his abilities and eventually discards the disguise. Throughout the series Sena affirms his position in the team as being the Deimon Devil Bats' unquestioned Ace. Appearance Sena is a rather short and somewhat frail high school student, and is overall so weak that he is frequently dragged or carried around against his will at the beginning of the series. He grows somewhat taller and more muscular as he physically grows through the course of his first year in high school and also trains his body by playing football. His hair is dark brow. However his hair also seems to be naturally spiky and sweeping up and to the left, judging by how his hair had the same shape when he was a child. Personality For his entire life, Sena has been an extremely timid pushover. This begins to change as he matures through the series, largely due to his experiences playing American football. While Sena remains fearful of injury and is easily intimidated for the duration ofts confidently and never boasts about his abilities, and whenever he attempts to make a bold statement, he tends to trail off at the end as his own self-doubt and fear cause his countenance to fall apart. He does not usually grow angry, only doing so when peopleutlook usually contrasts with those of his more confident and reckless friends and teammates, such as Monta and Suzuna. Despite this negativity, which can be a bit annoying sometimes, Sena always becomes determined in the crucial moment of a match when he must surpass an opponent with superior abilities, and could be said to act appropriately when it matters most. History Due to his diminutive stature, Sena was bullied by his peers in primary school, and always had to be rescued by his childhood friend, Mamori Anezaki and later, Riku Kaitani. Riku taught Sena an explosive running technique in an attempt to help him fight his bullies by avoiding their attacks. Instead, Sena used it become a gofer, which had the consequence of building up his speed and dodging ability over the course of the next six years. Throughout middle school he was largely overlooked by his peers, except his bullies. Synopsis Joining the Deimon Devil Bats and First Match With Shin At the beginning of the series, Sena enters Deimon High School. The Ha-Ha Brothers try to beat him up on the first day of school, but they are stopped by Ryokan Kurita, who subsequently becomes Sena's friend and tells him of his dream to play in the American Football. Although Sena finds football to be frighteningly violent, he agrees to become the Devil Bats' secretary. The Ha-Ha-Ha Brothers again try to kill Sena while he walks home from school, but Sena decides to run rather than let himself be kill. Sena manages to escape, and Yoichi Hiruma witnesses his running abilities and realizes that he has the potential to be a great American football player. The next day Hiruma capture Sena and force to join the team as a running back in addition to his position as secretary, and has him disguise himself and play under the moniker "Eyeshield 21". The reason for this disguise is to prevent him from being recruited to the other clubs, but Hiruma also uses Sena's secret identity to bluff about his capabilities and intimidate their opponents. Sena confirms Hiruma's suspicions about his potential when he sets the Japanese record for the 40-yard dash in 4.2 seconds and later scores the winning touchdown in his first football game on a kickoff return against the Koigahama Cupids. Although he only participates in this single play, he decides that he enjoys playing football, and even refuses to leave the club when Mamori tries to take him away from it. Instead, Mamori ends up becoming the team's manager in order to assist Sena and better protect him from Hiruma; despite this, Sena decides to keep his being Eyeshield 21 a secret from her, believing Mamori would prevent him from playing. Sena helps the Devil Bats to grab an early advantage in their second game against the Ojo White Knights by scoring a touchdown and tipping a pass for Hiruma to intercept, but this success is short-lived once Seijuro Shin enters the game. Shin stops every single one of Sena's attempts to run past him, brutally stopping Sena using the Spear Tackle, and Oujou takes a tremendous lead. During the second half, Sena accidentally runs into Haruto Sakuraba, who breaks his collarbone and has to be taken to the hospital. On Sena's final play, he manages to pass Shin and score a touchdown. This event sparks a rivalry between the two players that lasts throughout the entire series. Still, the Devil Bats lose to the White Knights 12-68, and are eliminated from the Spring Tournament. The next day, Sena realizes that he greatly enjoyed playing American football, and briefly sheds tears beliving that he will not be able to anymore. Hiruma and Kurita then inform him that the Deimon Devil Bats will play later, in the Autumn Tokyo Tournament, in order to reach the Christmas Bowl. Helping the Deimon Devil Bats Grow Shortly after the match with the White Knights, the Devil Bats attempt to recruit a wide receiver, and Sena meets Raimon Tarou (Monta) for the first time. Sena realizes that Monta is extremely good at catching, and asks him to join the football team, but Monta initially refuses because of his dream of becoming a professional baseball player. Still, the two become fast friends, and Hiruma eventually manipulates Monta's attraction to Mamori to convince him to join the team. Hiruma poses as Eyeshield 21 during several instances in order to trash talk their opponents and garner interest in the Deimon Devil Bats, which periodically makes Eyeshield 21 be publicly considered as extremely cool by some and as a jerk to others. During this time, both Shin and Monta become aware of Sena's identity as Eyeshield 21, but Shin seems not to care and Monta understands that Hiruma is responsible for the crass image of Eyeshield 21. With Monta on the team, the Devil Bats are able to defeat the Zokugaku Chameleons 46-28 in a scrimmage match with a balanced offense of both passing and rushing. Twice during the game, Sena is able to pass by Rui Habashira's defense with relative ease, which according to Hiruma is decisive in Deimon's victory. Eyeshield 21's popularity draws a large number of people to try out for the team, until Hiruma holds an entrance trial that all of the Devil Bats' potential new players, including Sena and Monta, must pass. Sena is the first to pass the Hell Tower test, followed quickly by Monta, and they are eventually joined by Daikichi Komusubi, Kazuki Jumonji, Koji Kuroki, Shozo Togano, and Manabu Yukimitsu. Together the team takes part in intense basic training by helping with construction work to expand the team's clubhouse. Sena and Monta also visit Sakuraba in the hospital, where Sena verbally delivers a message from Eyeshield 21 to encourage Sakuraba. Hiruma sends Sena to infiltrate Monthly American Football headquarters in order to hack into the building's computer systems and arrange a game between the Devil Bats and an American high school team, the Nasa Aliens. This causes a confrontation between the Devil Bats and the Taiyo Sphinx, who had originally been chosen to play the Aliens, and Hiruma proposes the two teams play a game to decide who will be allowed to face the Aliens. Prior to the game against Taiyo, Sena discovers that he has become considerably stronger due to his time doing construction work, and improves his bench press from 10 to 40 kilograms. Sena is able to use this strength to play more effectively on defense, and in the game with the Sphinx he also scores the game-tying two-point conversion with the Devil Bat Dive. Gallery eyeshield-21-png-7.png Kobayakawa_Sena.png 881e97f07c0473a30d9e3c2405c1b7771270244120_large.jpg flat-800x.jpg Sena_Kobayakawa_.png Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Cowards Category:Leaders Category:Loyal